


Seven Knights of Wrath

by Cowoline



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline
Summary: There is a lot of mystery surrounding the Empress of the Eternal Empire, but hidden in ancient datacrons and long forgotten computers, you can find the stories of her. Of those there are eight specific accounts of her that might be the most truthful description you will ever get of her. The logs and datacrons of the Seven Knights of Wrath and the heart of the Wrath. These are their stories.Multiple relationships and covers the original storylines and the KOTFE storyline.All characters was kept in carbonite in this story.





	1. Cipher Nine - 1st Knight of Wrath - Vector romance

**Author's Note:**

> These are just small stories that should all connect together to form a larger one. It might be a bit rushed, so please forgive any errors.

**Cipher Nine - 1st Knight of Wrath - Vector romance**

 

Janaiya Moran was the second child of the powerful Darth Shinaron - a powerful sith on the Dark Council. He had a kean understanding of the force, a thirst for knowledge, an intelligent and cunning mind and a gift with subversion few sith could boast of. To most he seemed like a perfect candidate for the council, though he was mostly absent and preferred to operate in the dark. Given his secretive nature Janaiya grew up away from Kaas City, but did live on Dromund Kaas itself. As a little girl Janaiya was happy. She had an older sister, Cianne, and a younger brother named Rathar. Her father adored her, her mother loved her, Cianne protected her and Rathar looked up to her. When Janaiya turned ten, however, her life got turned upside down, as she learned three things about her life, which inevitably shaped her life. She found out that the reason that they had lived so isolated was not due to her father´s secrecy alone, but the fact that her mother was a former jedi, Gabrielle Talin. Though she had married a sith and had lived in the Empire for many years, she had never turned to the dark side, and still insisted that she was a jedi. The other thing was the birth of her siblings Kayla and Kaylor. The twins by themselves did not change much, but what was hidden in their eyes reflected something in Janaiya´s blood - something missing. Her father was half pure blood and half human, and so his burning yellow eyes had been passed on to his children - except from Janaiya. This led to one of the most painful discoveries of her young life - she was the only one in her family not force sensitive. This was the reason for the last devastating change - her father would no longer tutor her alongside her brother and sister.

 

Janaiya began to act out - anything to get her father´s attention. She learned how to slice, how to manipulate others into doing her bidding and how to get out of the mansion unseen. She would meet with young men, that she knew her father and mother would despise. She neglected her responsibilities and made life insufferable for her siblings. She resented Cianne for still training with her father, while her sister's attempts to protect her from various troubles was misunderstood as contenasion. One day Janaiya went too far. In order to get her father's attention, she broke into another Sith Lord´s mansion. She had seen her father admiring some sith relics belonging to Lord Kenvarras, and she was determined to steal them. She succeeded in her plan, she believed, but when she returned to her home, she discovered she had been followed. One of Lord Kenvarras´assassins had followed her into her room after she had gone to bed. She awoke by her door opening, but it was not the assassin. It was her three year old baby brother, Kaylor.

 

“Jan?” his little voice echoed in the room. The assassin took this moment to strike from the shadows at her younger brother. What happened next was unclear to Janaiya, but the sith laid dead on the floor with a vibrosword in his throat and Kaylor was safely in her arms. She heard a slow applause coming down the hall, that was soon accompanied by her father’s face. Her blood chilled. She had killed a man. Put her little brother’s life in danger! But the most unsettling thing was that she realized that her father had been aware of this the entire time. He had allowed his youngest son to be put in such danger. When she met her father’s bright yellow eyes, she felt disquiet. He looked not angry or disappointed... But disturbingly pleased.

“Well done, Jan. I believe I could not have disposed of him better myself,” He looked at the vibroblade in the assassin's neck. Kaylor was terrified and ran to his father, throwing his arms around his legs. Lord Shinaron ran his fingers through his son’s hair before instructing him to run to his mother’s bedroom. Janaiya felt anger simmer in her core, but showed her father none of it. Hopefully their mother’s kind soul would prevent her siblings becoming monsters resembling their father.

“Such hate. Such anger. You would have made a good sith… But they are not traits wanted in the imperial military,”

She turned from him and looked out into the jungle. She said nothing and though frightened, she did not flinch at her father’s touch on her shoulder.

“You have felt neglected and punished because you do not have the force. Frustrating, when you are the brightest of all my children,” 

She gave a huff in response.

“I have observed you. You could deceive and manipulate any imperial in your way and now you have even disposed of your first sith. I am proud of you, but you must learn to control your anger and your outbursts,”

“That is not what you teach the others,” she sneered pushing his hand away from her shoulder.

“No, but they are going to have a different life from yours. Imagine the power you could wield as a Grand Moff,” his chuckle was a strange combination of warm and sinister, something the look in his eyes matched perfectly.

Janaiya looked at her father with a uneasy feeling in her gut. She could see her father’s plan in the making already. What kind of a power base would he have if all her siblings became high ranking sith, and her in charge of a large portion of an imperial force. She knew her father loved them, but from what had just happened to Kaylor she knew, they were also dispensable.

“You think me so weak, that I can not protect my own child?” her father accused as if he could read her thoughts, “I know you have been disappointed that I seemed to have no plan for you, but I do, my dearest child. Just wait and see,” his snicker send a chill down her spine.

 

Her father’s plan was to send her to the imperial military - becoming a spy - his spy. She did well at the academy, but even as she set out for her first mission on Hutta years later, she had not forgotten that night. She was her father’s pawn even as she was certain that he also loved her. What her father didn’t know - or if he did he pretended ignorance - was her mother’s reaction to that night. She had come to Janaiya’s room with a usual calm countenance - despite her husband almost having let her son be killed and Janaiya being responsible for it. Gabrielle put her arm around her daughter and told her:

“You are going to the academy in the morning, but I want you to remember this; be kind whenever you can, be calm, logical and sensible, and most importantly…” She made Janaiya look into a pair of green kind eyes, that mirrored her own, “I will always forgive you,”

 

___

 

They were approaching Vaikan Spacedock, when she let Temple take over the helm. Janaiya walked from the bridge to the cargo hold, to see if she could find the precious cargo they were to deliver. Normally she would have said no to such a task, but she found that she could not deny Cianne anything. After such a long time separated from her family, she had come to appreciate her older sister more. She now saw her kindness and her attempts to help her, when they were younger. Janaiya’s relationship with their father would always be strained - frankly she was done with Sith’s and their politics - but Cianne was more like their mother. She realised that what her mother at taught her, she must have taught Cianne as well, because she was - to her knowledge - kind whenever she could be.

 

She was unnoticed as she approached the cargo hold door, where Vector was currently entertaining their “cargo”. A little girl named Temperance with black hair and blue eyes.

 

“So you talk to them? But I can’t hear them?” the little girl said with disappointment.

“That is because they are very small. They live within our flesh,” Vector tried to explain.

“Must be nice to have your friends with you always,” her frown was one of sadness and loneliness.

Vector rubbed his chin for a moment in deep thought, before walking over to one of his personal cargo containers. Silently Janaiya observed as he picked up some petrified membrosia, some metal wire and some leather used by the Killiks. Temperance got up and walked over to him as he sat down on a chair. Within a few minutes he had crafted a simple, but beautiful necklace. He rubbed the necklaces leather pieces against the skin on his hand, before placing it around Temperance’s neck.

 

“There. Now the small emissaries of nest will follow you. We communicate over great distances. They will accompany you on your travels and learn from you. And we,” he pointed at himself, “will always know where you are,” he smiled.

“So I will always have my friends with me too,” Temperance said with understanding,”Thank you, Vector,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, before pulling away if she had done something wrong. “I mean Master Hyllus, I greatly appreciate this generous gift,”

Janaiya had to suppress a chuckle at the girl’s formality. Her uncle, Captain Quinn, must have raised her similar to an imperial cadet.

“You are welcome. And you can call us Vector,” 

Janaiya cleared her throat, “Temperance, go get your things. We will meet with your uncle soon,”

“Yes, Cipher,” Temperance replied before walking to Janaiya’s room to get her things. Vector smiled and walked over to her giving her a kiss.

“I am going to miss her,” Janaiya smiled.

“So are we. She is such a joy to have around. We do believe even doctor Lokin has been enjoying himself,” Vector chuckled.

“I am happy she is getting away from Kaliyo though. Imagine all the bad habits she could teach her,” Janaiya gave him a sideways glance before looking in the direction Temperance went.

“You are right. Something we should consider, when the nest expands,”

Janaiya’s eyes quickly jumped back at him at the realization at what the statement implied. Vector chuckled lightly, before continuing;

“So not only your sister is sith, but most of your family. It will be interesting to see a stih celebration. The rumours in the diplomatic service were… unsettling,”

“Hopefully this will not resemble that. Only few will attend my sister’s wedding - thankfully, or we would not have been able to participate,” her cover might not survive it, if it were not private.

“We look forward to meeting your family, and see what you are like, when not simply “Agent”,” he kissed her cheek before walking towards the crew quarters, where he had been staying while Temperance was on board.

“And I wonder, what my father will think of you, my love,” Janaiya sighed to herself. She tried to comfort herself thinking of her sister’s reaction when she had first met him.

 

_ Darth Malgus had needed a strike team to try and persuade the colicoids to join the Empire. Cianne had contacted her and requested aid from her, Darth Nox and a bounty hunter named Purrfect - a nickname presumably. After, they had taken a moment to talk and Cianne had the opportunity to meet Vector, and Janaiya met Quinn in person for the first time. Not that the sister’s actually got to talk much to the gentlemen, who got along remarkably well. A fact that meant they had now been waiting for more than half an hour on their drinks, because their lovers were caught up in a conversation at the bar. Cianne turned on her chair and looked up at the bar in disbelief. _

_ “I don’t believe I have ever seen Quinn so talkative,” her expression was baffled. _

_ “Vector is very good at making people feel at ease - well, once you get used to the eyes,” Janaiya smiled. _

_ “He seems kind, your Vector. Not to mention safe and collected. Not normally the sort of person you would be with,” Cianne gave her sister a knowing look. _

_ “He is… different, but he understands me and what it means to be in my field. At least he tries to. I have lost count at have many I have seduced over the years - men attracted to my looks or the power I could give them. Vector, he…” she was at a loss for words. _

_ “He acknowledges that it is there, but it is not what he loves. It’s you, and he makes you believe that he would, even if you had no such things to offer,” Cianne smiled with understanding, before she reached for her hand, “I am so happy for you,” in here eyes there was a deep pain, that Janaiya had never seen before. _

_ “You are troubled. Why?” _

_ “There was a mishap at a transponder station before we approached Corellia. It was the reason I asked you to find Temperance. It’s over with now, so no reason to be concerned,” Cianne replied. She was being evasive, but Janaiya did not want to pry. She new Barras wanted her sister dead, but at the moment Cianne had to avoid his gaze and wait until he made his official move for becoming the voice of the Emperor. Janaiya wished she could help, but she was no longer an official part of the empire. The last thing she needed was the attention of the Dark Council. _


	2. Darth Nox - 2nd Knight of Wrath - Lana romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story about how Darth Nox came to know Lord Wrath, as well as his beginning infatuation with Lana Beniko.

Ziost was one of the Empires wealthier worlds. It was in many aspects a beautiful planet with a rich culture and grand metropolis. Unlike many other planets it had many different environments to offer. And so many wealthy imperials and sith - and with them their slaves - made their home there. Kallig was one such slave. He considered himself one of the luckier ones, as he was the son of a sexslave. His mother was a beautiful human woman with long black hair, fair skin and handsome features. She was a woman sought after by many who had power - and even though she was a slave, when you attract the interest of powerful siths, then you have some shred of power as well. Her owner did not care that his slaves had children - for him it only provided an opportunity for extortion and blackmail. In return for keeping the influential imperials and siths secrets, the children were kept around, raised by their there mother, and later the children would then become slaves. It was a lucrative business, as long as the owner took care not to blackmail particular gruesome siths. So Kallig had grown up with his mother and received plenty of love and care, as a child not knowing exactly what this type of life was doing to his mother. When he became a young adult he had grown just as handsome as his mother. Fair features, a sharp nose, masculine, yet elegant, chin and cheekbones, as well as his motherś long dark hair and a stylish beard. That was when he started his own servitude as a sexslave. He found it very entertaining - at first. He had many encounters with women and learned much very quickly. He was not as fond of his experiments with men. Though he just swallowed his pride and serviced them anyhow, it was in no way enjoyable for him, though it became a mild form of acceptable. Unfortunately, one day a male sith did not take well to Kallig´s lack of enthusiasm, and in his anger scarred his face with a sith artefact of some sort. The owner was furious with Kallig, and in addition to his new scar he was tortured within an inch of his life - without doing further damage to his skin of course. Kallig had thought the initial interest in him would surpass with his appearance slightly altered - and he looked forward to it. But that was not the case. The scar added to a sense of danger, and he was still handsome. He attracted a number of sith - especially women. Seeing their power firsthand, Kallig for the first time knew he was born to be sith.

 

Kallig´s life took a turn, when his owner finally tried to bribe the wrong sith. Instead of feeling threatened, the sith merely killed the mother of his unborn child without as much as hesitating. It had been Kallig´s mother and unborn sister that had payed the unfortunate price. When Kallig found out he went into a fit of pure rage. He did not know how, but he managed to murder to owner and his guards easily with the mere use of a metal rod. The brothel was covered in blood, but while the other slaves and most of the imperials tried to stay out of his way, one older sith woman looked at him with fascination. The Sith decided to take him with her to Dromund Kaas, as her own personal slave. That was where he first met Cianne, many years later to be known as the Emperor´s Wrath.

 

Dromund Kass had been a change for Kallig, but not an unpleasant one. The female sith, known as Lord Dacia, was 20 years older than him, but had a vitality that he enjoyed. It was not pure bliss though, as he had to keep his true purpose hidden, as Dacia was married to another powerful sith lord, Lord Kenvarras. He lived in their estate a good while from Kaas city. It was not as humid, but still tropical and close to the ocean. In close proximity was another estate, that belonged to Darth Shinaron. He was an eccentric, a council member with a fascination for artefacts. He cared little for imperial politics and strived only for power to gain knowledge. He lived in his estate with his wife and five children. The two oldest were teenage daugtherś, Cianne being the eldest and Janaiya only two years younger. With their fine features and red hair, Kallig took an unrecommended interest immediately. He had first met the girls in the jungle - neither of them intimidated by the number of creatures leaving there. Kallig had been running an errand for his mistress, when he was attacked by several large creatures - with only a broken stick to defend himself with. Cianne had jumped in with a vibro sword, while Janaiya had quickly jumped into a tree and shot at the creatures with a handgun - taken off several heads with a single shot. Kallig fought with everything in him, but did eventually got knocked down, only saved by Cianne, who cut the creature's head of. She helped him to his feet after.

“You really should be more careful. The jungle is no place for a slave,” she scolded like only an older sister could.

“I think he held up well. Those muscles had to come from somewhere,” Janaiya smirked seductively. Her sister merely groaned in return.

It turned out that Janaiya had a sense of adventure and a lust for danger, that was not easily satisfied. Kallig was enthralled and he started seeing her in secret. It wasn't serious for any of them, but there was a sense of fondness between them. Cianne found out rather quickly. Janaiya was the daughter of a powerful Sith Lord named Darth Shinaron, but was herself not force sensitive. So her older sister had become rather overprotective - especially after Janaiya losing her sight on one eye at a young age, when she provoked a force sensitive child of another Lord. The cybornetics above her eye had given her back the sight on that eye, but it was a painful reminder, whenever she would look in the mirror. Kallig didn´t care.

 

One day Janaiya snuck Kallig into her father's office, to show him what her father did. It was almost disturbing how good she was at slicing her father´s security. When they entered Kallig looked around the office that was covered with artefacts and relics. Kallig almost heard them call out to him, and he couldn't help but reach for a small holocron that seemed to be calling his name. When he picked it up it started glowing and whispering in a language that was familiar and foreign to him all at once.

“Remarkable!” a voice sounded from behind them and they turned to see Darth Shinaron standing behind them.

“Father I can explain,” Janaiya attempted.

 

“You don't have to. You were curious and wanted to boast to your friend here. I have long since given up the notion that i can hide anything from you,” his voice was calm and completely uncaring of his daughters transgression, though Janaiya´s voice clearly indicated that she had the greatest respect for him. Darth Shinaron had taken a far greater interest in Kallig and spend the rest of that afternoon telling him about artefacts and sith legends. It was a memory that Kallig always treasured, and for the better part of a year he was happy in those stolen moments.

Eventually the inevitable happened. Lord Dacia´s husband caught them in her bed naked. Kallig tried not to smirk as he sat calmly in the bed - Dacia was not nearly as composed with her feeble attempt to get out of bed with sheets around herself.

“It is not what you think my love,” she began.

“Don't insult my intelligence woman. You think that I have not been aware of your plaything? You are pathetic,” he mocked her as he turned way as if not caring one bit. Dacia fumed and the fury became obvious on her face.

“As if it is my fault that you are so lacking of passion. Some sith you are! Not even able of fufilling the basic needs of the term,” she mocked him in return, but he merely turned with dark red eyes and a sinister smirk on his face.

“Oh, but you are wrong. You see I still fill you with passion, but you have long since stopped being of interest to me. How else would you explain that the man you choose as your lover, happens to be my son?” his grin spread through his face and the truth in his words stunned Kallig, who as certainly not smirking anymore.

“Your….” Dacia was unable to finish her sentence, and her husband´s revenge was complete.

“Regardless, I can't have this stand. Put on your clothes, slave. You are going to dig dirt on Korriban for awhile,”.

Kallig had been on Korriban for a little over three months, when his luck changed again. Being on that desert planet had been horrible. He was sweating, given only little to drink, almost no sleep and a choke collar that the overseers used simply for fun. He had always been a slave, and though it had always been undignified, humiliating and abusive, this was as bad as his life had ever been. He could feel something brewing inside him, that reminded him of his mother's death. He tried to help the other slaves at much as he could. He had even given some of his water to an old man. This was unfortunately seen by an overseer, who was now torturing him in front of the other slaves as an example. Kallig felt electricity dancing on his fingertips - only a few more strikes and he would show everyone what he was made of. That was when he saw a woman with long red hair and golden eyes.

 

“In the name of Darth Shinaron, I order you to stop!” her voice was loud and clear as she barked the order.

“And who are you supposed to be?” the overseer hissed.

“I am the daughter of said dark council member, acolyte Cianne,” she said sternly.

“It checks out sir,” an ensign whispered to the overseer, who turned almost pale.

“This slave is to be released into my custody. He his to be trained as a sith per instructions of my father. Release him to me… now!” Her voice was determined and frightening, which led Kallig to believe that perhaps he has dallied with the wrong sister.

 

Five years later

 

Darth Nox was graciously hosting a party in his stronghold on Dromund Kaas. Nearly two years on the council and he was rather pleased with himself. Ever building his powerbase stronger and more powerful. But his thirst for knowledge was his greatest passion, and everywhere in his house holocrons and sith relics were on display - well replications. The real once were sealed away in a vault. He smiled when his old friend, Lord Wrath - Cianne, arrived. Wearing a bold red dress of fabric so light it moved like fire in the wind, she was hauntingly beautiful. He had to chuckle at her husband beside her. He was as dull and cold as she was warm and playful - but he assumed they could both be equally stern.

 

“My beloved Lord Wrath. I am so pleased you could come. The party would simply not have been the same without you,” He kissed her hand and she chuckled, while her husband scowled. Well, what Nox wanted to be a scowl, for amusements sake.

“Such flattery so early. Is there anyone in particular you want me to maim?”

“You wound me,” he faked a gasp and then continued in a calmer tone,”I can’t let you maim my guests. Khem will be most displeased if he does not get the opportunity,” his smirk was devious, and Cianne chuckled, while shaking her head.

“You are holding a party for Darth Arkous? I don’t believe I know of him,” Quinn interrupted, probably bored Nox assumed. He motioned them to follow to the bar, making the route as far from the other guests as possible.

“He has only just ascended to the dark council. I wanted to congratulate him,”

“If I may, my lord, you have not done so before,” Quinn pointed out politely. Damn that man. Nox did not care for him one bit, but he was observant - and too clever for his own good. Nox almost envied that he did not have him in his own ranks.

“You are correct,” Nox replied calmly, handing them each a glass of wine. “I can’t say much, but Darth Arkous has plan to get hold of some very interesting Jedi holocrons. As this is my area of expertise, he send me a most interesting proposal. As I said, I can’t reveal much at this time. But as soon as I know more I make sure that you are contacted,”

Both Quinn and Cianne looked intrigued, but let the subject rest. Nox had few beyond his crew that he trusted, but these two had his absolute confidence. That was when he saw Darth Arkous’ speeder arrive - and he remembered to bring his apprentice, Lana Beniko.

“And there he is,” Nox said cheerfully, and Cianne’s eyes immediately saw Lana.

“Ooooh, now it makes sense. You aren’t interested in him. You want the pretty apprentice,” her smirk was devious.

“Nonsense,” he denied straightening his cloak.

“Are you actually blushing?” she pressed now with a full grin on her face.

“Perhaps, you should not expose him so publicly, my lord,” Quinn remarked quietly, almost looking as if he pitied him - or maybe it was empathy. Nox huffed... as if  _ he  _ needed to be pitied.

“Hush dear. What does Acina say to this?” her eyes looking at him as if they were hollowing out his soul.

“What we have is spiritual,” Nox smirked, trying to recover from his initial humiliation.

“In other words she turned you down,” Cianne said knowingly.

“No one could possibly turn me down. She merely had a lot on her mind after the seeds were recovered. Besides, what kind of man do you think I am?” he pretended offense.

“The kind who would lay with just about anyone,” a familiar stern look crossed her face - like a disappointed older sister.

“So I have a passionate nature. It’s what makes me such a powerful sith,” he shrugged.

“But another council members apprentice might not be wise. He could see it as an attempt to usurp him. He might just kill her out of spite,” Cianne warned.

“There is evidence to suggest caution,” Quinn offered politely.

“Oh alright…I will play it safe,” he pouted and Cianne both sighed and smirked at once.

“What about your own apprentice, she is pretty. Isn’t that right, dear,” she nudged Quinn.

“As you say, my lord,” he replied clearly uninterested.

“She is young and still mostly a child. And she is under my protection. I would never take advantage of her,” Nox replied sincerely, “Now I must greet the guest of honour,” 

When Darth Nox approached Lana Beniko he had already forgotten the caution Lord Wrath had recommended. He didn’t know why, but Lana’s intelligent mind and calm demeanour was intoxicating to him. He had never met anyone like her.


	3. Champion of the Great Hunt - 3rd Knight of Wrath - Torian romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short introduction to my bounty hunter. More will follow if there is any interest in her :)

The Cathars were a great people to hunt. At least the Mandalorians thought so. Boris Saw the beauty in the jungles and the fighting spirit of the people was something else. They were exactly the challenge that the Mandalorian mentally called for, but all Boris saw was a lot of work and slaughter for not nearly enough credits. Still, one of his most frequent employers, an Imperial Moff, had an interest in keeping close tabs on the Mandalorians - and this cathar population had settled on a world the empire claimed belonged to them. So for the credits, and the prospect of future work Boris had agreed. His ship was getting old and starting to rust on the inside. Though he was a respected mercenary, he had the unfortunate habit of being ruled by his conscience. This had made more than one deal with the Hutts turn sour. That meant that not only did the Hutts now have a small bounty on his head, but unless he wanted to go hungry, the imps were the best meal ticket.

They had been hunting the Cathar´s for two weeks and Boris was getting weary of it. His cybornetics were glitching in the high humidity and his crudely adapted droid leg, had mud and leaves cramped in all sorts of odd places. It would take ages to clean. They had made camp in a village that had been abandoned by the Cathar. The Mandos were searching through people's home to find anything of value - they would fail  because Boris had already scanned the place and grabbed anything that could be sold for a decent amount of credits. He was calmly eating his dinner of some weird stew the mandos had made, when he heard one of the men cry out in one of the huts, followed by blaster fire. He ran to the hut, where some mandalorians had arrived before him. They, however, just came out laughing loudly and saying something in mandalorian he didn´t understand. Curious he went into the hunt and saw a young hunter with teeth marks on his face and sitting on a chair with a disgruntled look on his face. All around the home were blaster marks - presumably left by the young mandalorians blaster.

“What happened here?” Boris asked looking around the place, when he saw a little cathar hiding and hissing under a table in the corner. She couldn't have been very old - maybe three if you compared her to human standards. Her little nightgown was all dirty and her longish her all twisted together in knots, seemed to bear evidence that she had been on her own for a while. She had brown fur with grey, white and black markings on her little face, and almost purple eyes that looked fierce. Boris had to chuckle at her courage.

“Would you laugh at me outsider?!” The mandalorian hissed and but his gun in Boris´ face.

“I imagine that is what your fellows did. She scratched you up pretty good, and no honour in killing a child. And now no honour in killing you, so I suggest putting that gun down before adding being beaten by a fat old man to the list of people who have bested you today,” Boris said calmly.

“You would insult my honour?!” he accused outraged.

 

“You already did that yourself,” Boris replied and went over to the table and bent down. The little girl backed away hissing. He put his hand forward and she scratched him with her unkept nails, but Boris was not putoff.

“Well, aren't you the cutest little thing,” Boris cooed.

“Cute? A have seen rancors you would fit that description better!” the young mando gruntled.

 

“How can you say that? She is perfect…. Purrfect! Ha!” Boris laughed looking at the mando, who just huffed and left in his anger.

“Don´t mind him. Mando´s are not known for their sense of humour. So where are your parents?” Boris could have hit himself as soon as the words left his mouth. He had a very good idea of what had happened to them. The tears swelling in the little cathar´s eyes did it - if he hadn´t been taken with her before, he certainly was now.

“You know, never mind,” he scuffled through his pouch on his side, taking himself for his excessive addiction to anything sweet, “Here, this tastes good, I promise. And then how about we find you some real food and a safe place to sleep?”

Much to his relief the little girl´s hunger won over her suspicion, and she crawled out from under the table and sat on his lap. As she was munching down on her snack happily, Boris had never felt more sick. He had been a part of what had cost this little girl her family - so he decided  that no matter what, she was now his responsibility.

 

First thing Boris had done after finding his little Purrfect was getting her off the planet. The next thing he did was catch a guy, who had a bigger bounty on his head with the Hutts, than Boris himself. Do to this he was able to return to Hutt space and made a deal with the Hutts on Nar Shadaa to leave him alone. Third on his list was to provide Purrfect with everything she needed. He had taken all the things from the house on Cathar that he could tell were hers, and whatever heirlooms and holo´s that seemed important. For the first time in over 20 years he actually cleaned his ship - or rather used his bounty to get a droid to do it for him. He bought the most fun toys (in his opinion) he could find for her on the moon and clothes. Soon he had made her a room of her own, and Boris had become the unlikely father of a little Cathar girl, who didn´t remember her real name by the time she hit twenty.

 

Purrfect grew up on Boris ship and from the age of ten, she began learning what it meant to be a mercenary - and she loved it. Boris was a big scruffy, cyborg with long unkempt hair and beard. He was often came off as racist, but without him meaning to be so, yet he was kind and generous. He was anything but the perfect father, but Purrfect didn't notice. She grew up learning how to slice, cheat, gamble, shoot, haggle and kill or capture for money. And Boris was so proud of his little girl. When Purrfect had just turned 18 a deal went south, costing Boris is remaining leg. He had never been able to afford anything prober, and his makeshift droid leg, wasn't working anymore. His old rustbucket of a ship, need more repairs than was worth spending credits on, but Boris couldn't afford a new one either. So without being able to take new contracts or buying a new ship, he was now in debt on a cheap and unsafe docking bay on Nar Shadaa. It broke Purrfect´s heart to see the man she loved like a father so broken. She took contracts on Nar Shadaa, but it wasn´t enough. She wanted her old man to live out the rest of his life in style. That was when Purrfect finally found a scheme that suited her needs.

Boris was sitting in the cargobay turned living area with some sort of cheap alcohol and spice. The spice helped with the pain he said, but Purrfect thought it was more of an escape from reality.

“There is my little Purrfect. I missed you today,” he smiled and grabbed her hand to give it a firm squeeze.

“Here you go old man,” Purrfect smiled as she gave him a better bottle of scotch.

“No, you shouldn't have. You earned that money. You should use it to shape your life, not indulge an old man,” Boris objected in a concerned, but kind voice.

“I have saved plenty for myself. And I settled the debt with the port authority. you will be able to stay here for awhile. And I have made sure CX1 has enough credits to buy food and such for you. I will send more when I can,” she explained sitting down next to him.

“Now, I don't like the sound of this. Where are you running of to?” Boris stated concerned sitting up.

“I have been contacted by a man named Brayden. He wants me to be part of a team to win the Great Hunt. I have already bought the ticket for a shuttle to Hutta,” Purrfect explained with pride, but Boris did not look happy.

“People get killed left and right in that thing. Nevermind the targets being some of the most dangerous in the galaxy, but the competition. People will try and kill you just to prevent you from succeeding!” Boris exclaimed.

“You don´t think I can do it?” Purrfect replied with offense.

“Of course  you can do it, that's not…” Boris sighed, “Losing my legs and my ship I can deal with. Losing you….” his eyes got teary and Purrfect got up and kissed his forehead.

“I will be fine. Better than fine. I am going to win that thing” She said with confidence.

“Alright, but you will write to me every day you hear!” Boris stated loudly.

Purrfect did write to Boris every day of the Great Hunt, and the first thing she did when she won, was buy a big stronghold on Nar Shadaa, where she and Boris could live. And the irony of her bringing home a Mandalorian as her boyfriend, did not pass the old man by.


	4. Cipher Nine - 1st Knight of Wrath - Vector romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in Cipher Nine's story

Vector was standing in a corner just observing his surroundings. It had been a long time since he had been on Dromund Kaas for simply pleasure. The grand estate was beautiful and the lush garden was among the most beautiful. Filled with faune of all shapes, beautiful fountains and a everything was black granite sparkling at if it had diamonds in it - it was clearly sith yet it seemed more welcoming than he had expected. He had certainly never expected to be at a stih wedding, though this evening had proved very different from what he had expected. Even the few Dark Council members present were on their best behaviour. Janaiya was mingling effortlessly with the major power players and he could not help admiring her for her ability to fit in as well here as she did in the Killiks nest. She seemed to meld with her surroundings in a way most diplomats struggled to do. He even found a part of his heart aching for her. All what had been done to her by imperial intelligence and all the hardship she had injured had been unnecessary. And with her powers of persuasion she would have been an excellent diplomat. Perhaps then her life had not been so filled with hardship. He was proud of how well she coped with it all. And she seemed almost happy, when she was around her family. Meeting them had been interesting, but he had to admit he preferred the company of the bride and groom - Lady Wrath Cianne and Captain Malavai Quinn. They were both very hardened in a way, but he had found them to have good judgement and an unexpected kindness that was not apparent to just anyone. He had looked forward to being there - to know his agent better. The woman that made his heart sing in tune with the stardust of the universe. The woman with the red hair cut right at shoulder length. The one in the black tight dress and with eyes sparkling with an emerald shine identical to the gemstone he had given her when he proposed not long ago. The brilliant star that hid in the shadows, while her family of sith relatives demanded attention rather than given it.

Yet in the midst of all this, her youngest siblings - only teenagers - was revelling in her attention, while her older sister was quite occupied with Darth Vowrawn, Darth Marr and Major Ovech, as her dutiful husband stood calmly beside her. Only Cianna and Quinn’s auras revealed how truly in awe they were of each other. He was submerged in his own thoughts, when a tall presence showed up next to him. The half pureblood, was tall, lean his red skin magnified by his long black hair and beard. Lord Shinaron mere presence filled the room with dread - not unlike Lord Jadus in many ways. Perhaps, this was why Janaiya managed to talk down the lord.

“Follow me.” An order and Vector had no intention of declining it.

Lord Shinaron then made eye contact with Quinn and motioned him to follow as well. Quinn quickly excused himself and walked next to Vector as they were led

“So, you are the men my daughters have chosen. I had hoped they would reach higher, but you may yet be useful to me,”

Vector kept calm, but he did not like where this was going. Quinn had a similar reaction as his aura flared with spark of anger and mistrust. The man’s face remained straight, however, as he gave a very even “Yes, my lord,”. Lord Shinaron’s eyes darted to Vector and he realised that a response from him was required.

“As you say,” Vector replied calmly inclining his head a little.

“Like it or not you have become part of my powerbase. This means that I will need to apply you as I see fit. Vector, you will ensure that the Killiks are aligned with this house primarily and will remain loyal to us before the Empire. Quinn, I will arrange a promotion for you so that you might lead my armies.” he stated calmly as he entered information into a datapad in front of him.

“I thank you for the honour, my lord, but my duty is the Lady Wrath. Her legacy and campaigns must remain my main focus,” Quinn stated politely.

Lord Shinaron looked up at him with a displeased look on his face.

“And you would loathe to be apart from her company,” he scowled at Quinn.

“You see it correctly, my lord,” Quinn replied an unaffected voice - which surprised Vector as his aura was bursting with colours changing in an almost violent pattern.

“I am not used to be gainsaid. And what of you, Vector?” his scowl darted to Vector.

“We regret to inform you that the Killik alliance has been made with the entire empire,” Vector informed him.

“And if my daughter tells you to get them to betray the Empire?” Shinaron hissed.

“With all do respect, Janaiya would never agree to that,” Vector objected politely.

“And you think you know my daughter so well?” Shinaron fumed.

“We do,” Vector answered.

Shinaron grunted and turned his back to them looking out into the jungles.

“Then both of you will keep me updated on their activities. I expect you to follow my orders and even I tell you to kill them, I expect you to follow my instructions,”

“Never!” Quinn and Vector said in unison.

“My loyalty is to my lord, not you.” Quinn sneered well aware that it might be the last words he would ever speak.

Shinaron did not turn, but stared into the slowly darkening jungles.

“And you, Vector?” he asked letting force lightning dance across his fingers.

“She trusts us as we do her. We will not betray her,” Vector replied as he attempted to keep his voice even.

For what seemed like ages everything was quiet, until it was broken by an unnatural sound - Darth Shinaron’s laugh. As he turned his eyes were filled with amusement and his laughter - though unsettling - completely heartfelt. Quinn and Vector looked at each other no doubt mirroring each other confusion. Lord Shinaron walked over to them and placed his hands on their shoulders.

“Welcome to the family, gentlemen.” the older sith chuckled as he walked between them and continued out the door.

Vector and Quinn stood there for a few moments completely baffled.

“Are you regretting your nuptials, Captain?” Vector asked jokingly. Quinn huffed at the absurdity of the statement, which made Vector chuckle.

“I will not even dignify that with a response,” he replied through gritted teeth.

In that moment Gabrielle, Janaiya’s mother, came into the room looking after her husband as he walked away laughing. A serene and light presence with and aura as gentle and beautiful as her daughter’s. She then looked at Vector and Quinn with something very close to pity in her eyes.

“His brandy is right over there and you to will help yourselves to as much as you need,” she stated as she walked towards the small bar.

“That is very kind,” Vector smiled.

“Thank you, but I must decline,” Quinn replied politely with a small bow.

“After what my husband most likely put you through, you most certainly need it,” she insisted and walked towards them handing them both a glass.

“Surely you will not decline a toast with your mother-in-law, Malavai,”

“To your marriage,” Vector agreed and raised his glass.

A small chuckle rumbled in Quinn’s throat as he toasted with them. Gabrielle put down her glass and looked at them both - her gaze so intent that the tension became almost as intense as when her husband was sizing them up. It ended with a kind smile and she placed a hand on each of their cheeks.

“Both so kind. I am thankful that my girls found good men who love them as they deserve,” She then embraced them at the same time and Vector had to chuckle at Quinn’s obvious discomfort. And then she left as calmly as her husband.

“Another drink?” Vector asked grabbing for the bottle.

“If you please,” Quinn replied calmly, but eagerly handing him his glass.

It wasn’t until Vector refilled his glass that he realised that the captain had turned as white as the snow on Hoth.

“Are you unwell?” Vector asked carefully.

“I am quite well, thank you. Just an unpleasant memory is all,” Quinn evaded as he swallowed the brandy in one large gulp.

“My my, I see you found our father’s brandy,” a mischievous voice sounded from behind them. Vector smiled before he turned at the recognition of his love's voice.

“Has this been authorized, Captain?” Another voice teased and as they turned both Janaiya and Cianne was looking at them.

“Naturally, my lord. Your mother practically insisted,” Quinn’s complexion seemed to regain its natural colour as he smiled at his wife.

“My lord? Captain? What kind of language is that on your wedding day?” Janaiya chuckled and Vector couldn’t help but join in.

“You have a point… hubby,” Cianne snickered with mischief as her husband groaned at the word, and tried to ignore it as he poured a new glass.

“What did my father do?” Janaiya asked more seriously as she walked towards Vector.

“We are well,” Vector offered kindly, though the look she gave him seemed like she didn’t quite believe him.

Quinn walked over to his wife and gave her a glass of brandy and together they walked over to the window, where they looked out into the rain speaking too softly for Vector and Janaiya to hear.

“They look happy don’t they?” Janaiya uttered softly.

“They do,” Vector concurred.

“I wish it was always like this. I know who I am and what I have to do to keep the galaxy safe. I want to keep  _ them _ safe - from everyone,” she stated as she took a sip of brandy.

Vector looked at her. She was beautiful, but life had scarred her soul and body. Cyborg implants near her eye and the rest hidden beneath her clothes. Her mind twisted, turned and used against her will - by imperial intelligence, by the SIS and undoubtedly by her father as well. Yet she had remained kind, loving and caring. Her older sister carried much of them same burden, but wielded it with a force of wrath. His Janaiya, hid it away. A secret that she allowed noone to see - except from him. She looked up at him with a smirk.

“What are you thinking?” 

“We were thinking of how lucky we are, that we got this opportunity to know you better,” he whispered fondly.

“At this point I think you know me better than anyone,” she smiled softly stroking his cheek.

“We will look forward to knowing more. We love you,” he replied and kissed her lips tenderly.

**A month after arriving at Odessen**

Janaiya had an easier time than the most of them adjusting to the fact that they had lost five years to a carbonite slumber. Though with SCORPIO and Doctor Lokin joining them ,s he was luckier than most to have found the people she cared for. The loss of Vector was not easy, but she kept it wrapped up, where no one could see. Cianne remained the strong leader, Janaiya always knew her sister would be. Though her sister also bore a heavy grief with her wherever she went - the loss of Quinn affected her deeply, though she did not mention it. The Jedi’s seemed to take it all infuriatingly well. She had to admit that she likes Rozaly, the former Barsen'thor, quite a lot - though not as much as Theron. She smirked at the fact that the former SIS agent couldn’t hide that from her. They had there own little friendly rivalry going, as they both gathered intel for the alliance now. Which was exactly what she was doing, when Cianne walked up behind her.

“I have been informed that you haven’t had a physical examination yet,” Cianne’s voice was hard, as was her eyes, but she knew that behind it her sister was probably filled with concern.

“I’m fine, Commander. I was not the one who suffered carbonite poisoning,” Janaiya dismissed as she kept focusing on the data.

“Regardless, everyone else have experienced side effects from being in carbonite so long. Lokin is expecting you in three minutes,” Cianne stated firmly.

“Is that an order, Commander?” Janaiya stood up and looked at her sister.

“Yes, but also some sisterly concern,” a sudden tenderness revealed itself in her sister's eyes and Janaiya sighed defeated and walked off.

She hated physicals. She didn’t use to until she discovered she had that mindtrap stuck in her head. She had gotten suspicious of everything to do with doctor’s, and absolutely refused to be knocked out by any kind of anesthesia. At least her sister had made the appointment with the only doctor she actually trusted and when Lokin greeted her she felt safe and calm - if only for a moment. As Lokin asked her to lay down and began to scan her, she closed her eyes. She imagined that she had never been frozen. That she was back on the phantom for a routine scan and that Vector was in the next room.  She could almost hear him talking to Kaliyo - his polite self getting along with even the most difficult of malcontents. Friendly banter and a patience as he listened to Kaliyo’s wild tales. Not once letting her know that he knew they were 85% fabrication at least. She could almost hear his calm and gentle voice - feel the kindness that it always brought with it. She was brought back to reality by another kind voice.

“Cipher,” Lokin stepped closer to her and had a serious look on his face.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, as she sat up. She knew that her mentor did not lose his natural mirth for just any reason.

“You’re pregnant,” he stated in a low voice and gave her the datapad so she could see the confirmation for herself.

“I’m pregnant,” she stated in a somber tone, as she felt utterly confused. “This must be a mistake,”

“I have gone over the results three times. It is not a mistake,” his was was calm, but serious and Janaiya felt as if she had lost the ability to breathe. Meanwhile Lokin gave her his “no nonsense” look, he would give her whenever she would attempt to hide something from him. It was an extremely subtle one, but she knew him well - and looked up to him as a mentor and a father figure.

“It would be beneficial to know as much about the father as possible. To determine the child’s health and biological factors. I also need to know, when you last had intercourse in order to determine the due date,” Lokin stated professionally as he began making notes, “I will be discreet” he promised as he smiled gently at her.

“Lokin, last time was before I was frozen in carbonite,” she snarked at him, convinced that he must have been wrong. His expression turned serious.

“I see,” he replied and made some adjustments to his datapad. “Well, at least that gives me the identity of the father, though the date of conception might be difficult to determine,” his expression turning into his normally gentle self.

“Excuse me?” she said for a moment, but then the obvious dawned on her. “How far along?”

“You were probably no more than two weeks along, when you got frozen in carbonite. There would have been no way of telling at that point. I am surprised that the fetus survived the carbon freezing in such an early state,” he mused going over his readings.

He then stopped to look at her and gently took her hand.

“I am so sorry I did not keep in better contact with Master Hyllus. He was distraught, when we lost you and said he wanted to return to the Hive and seek the comfort  of the nest. We exchanged a few letters, but when my disease got worse, my priorities changed. Please forgive me Cipher,”

She pulled him into a hug and burrowed her face in his shoulder. He was a little surprised, but quickly responded the hug.

“It’s not your fault,” she whispered.

“There, there. It will be alright. I will help you make sure the little one is healthy and we will take it one day at a time. You have your sister and you have me. It’s not ideal, but we will manage,” he comforted and pulled away.

“Thank you… so part will it be part Killik?” she smiled kindly.

“Tests, Cipher! We need more tests!” he said with enthusiasm.

As she laid down she was truly terrified for the first time in her life. How was she ever going to do this without Vector?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading. Promts are welcome. Please leave a review :)


End file.
